Tisíc a jeden způsob jak zabít Héfaistióna
by Octavie
Summary: Název asi mluví za vše :D. Budoucí série, někdy smutná, někdy snad i vtipná. První kapitola obsahuje náznak slashe a smrt postavy. Překvapivě :D.


Ztrácím ho. To byla myšlenka, která mě pronásledovala dnem i nocí. Vědomí, které mi nedávalo spát... I kdybych se tomu bránil zuby nehty, nejde to už zastavit.

Dobře vím, co by mi na to řekl on. Že přeháním a mám moc bujnou fantazii, že vidím věci, které nejsou. Ale tohle prostě nejde popřít...

Ležím hned vedle něj, ale připadá mi, jako bychom od sebe byli vzdáleni na míle daleko.

Už to není takové, jako dřív. Už si nejsme tak blízcí, jako dřív... Pořád ho miluju, to se nezměnilo. Pořád bych pro něj byl schopný přeměnit tmu na světlo, kdyby o to stál. Jen nevím, jestli by mě v tom světle vůbec ještě viděl...

„Alexandře," řekl jsem do noci jeho jméno. Lehce splynulo z mých rtů, stejně jako vždycky. Usmál se, to jsem cítil i skrz temnotu.

„Měl bych se oženit," hlesl jsem, sám zděšený tím, co říkám. Nechápu, co mě donutilo říct takovou nehoráznou lež, ale jeho překvapené zalapání po dechu mi udělalo nečekaně dobře.

Byl jsem rád, že jsem mu tím výmyslem mohl ublížit, že jsem to vůbec ještě dokázal.

Postranně jsem se na něj podíval a kochal jsem se jeho šokovaným a ublíženým pohledem.

Ale pak jsem sám sebe proklel pro svou pýchu a sobectví a okamžitě mu odplácel malou chvíli utrpení pevným objetím a něžnými polibky.

Nebylo to fér, znělo to, jako bych mu vyčítal jeho manželství, i když jsem dobře věděl, co bylo cílem toho svazku... Vím, že si Róxanu nebral z lásky. Ale to už teď bylo úplně jedno.

„Miluješ mě ještě?" zeptal jsem se tiše.

Potřeboval jsem to vědět, i když jsem se v tu chvíli cítil jako malý, nesmělý a nejistý školák, kterým už dávno nejsem. Musím být silný, pro něj. Většinou jsem, ale občas i mě přepadnou chvíle zoufalství.

Snad za to mohou ty samolibé úsměvy jeho královny, kterými mě stíhá, kamkoli se pohnu. Možná už jsem jen unavený neustálými přenicemi s ní. Nevím...

Ale v tu chvíli jsem potřeboval slyšet ujištění, že to ještě má cenu.

„Co ti zase přelítlo přes nos?" odpověděl mi unaveně otázkou, ale přesto se ke mě přitiskl ještě víc a políbil mě něžně na rameno.

„Zbožňuji tě," šeptal mezi dalšími polibky.

Tak snadno tím zaplašil veškeré moje pochybnosti. V tu chvíli to mezi námi znovu bylo na malý moment jako na začátku, kdy nás kromě malých problémů netížilo vůbec nic.

Ale přesně v tu samou chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že už to mezi námi skončilo, ať jsme se to oba snažili popřít jakkoli silně.

Už mě nepotřebuje. Teď má ji. A ona mu dá brzy syna. Jak s ní v tomhle mohu soupeřit? To nejde a ona to ví stejně dobře jako já.

Když k ránu Alexandr konečně usnul, pomalu jsem se zvedl, tiše, abych ho nerušil ve vzácném spánku a zadíval se na jeho tvář. Tu tvář, kterou jsem už odmala vídal ve snech. On je celý můj život, vždycky byl...

Před dveřmi jeho ložnice na mě čekala královna, přesně jak včera odpoledne slíbila. Nad její krásou se tajil dech, i přes tu jasně zřetelnou nenávist ke mně, kterou nosila ve svém srdci. Dítě, rostoucí v ní, ji zevnitř úplně rozzářilo, i když na ní její stav ještě nebyl poznat. Ještě to veřejně neoznámila a neřekla to ani jemu. Jen mně. Dobře věděla, jaký to na mě bude mít vliv. Kdo jsem já, abych bránil jeho rodinnému štěstí?

V rukou držela pohár s vínem, které se třpytilo stejně rudě, jako Alexandrovy rty těsně po milování.

Musela nějak vycítit, že myslím na něj, protože ke mně vztáhla ruce, aby mi pohár podala. Její oči se přitom tvrdě zaleskly.

„Vypij to," poručila mi.

Přijal jsem víno od ní, ale jen jsem se díval do jeho lákavých hlubin. Už jsem nesnesl pohled na ni.

„Vypij to, jestli chceš, aby byl šťastný," syčela na mě zcela nežensky, jak mě chtěla popohnat k rychlosti. „Přece nechceš stát mezi ním a jeho rodinou... Protože to ty nejsi. Nejsi jeho rodina, ať se snažíš sebevíc. Může tě mít svým způsobem rád, ale ty mu nikdy nebudeš moci dát to, co mu dám já... Vypij to!"

Dokázala to. Nad záští v jejím hlase mi vyschlo v krku. Napil jsem se. Nebylo to víno... Tedy nebylo to JEN víno. To mi bylo jasné hned, tak zněla dohoda. Můj život za jeho štěstí. Za jeho syna...

Kdo jsem já, abych se jim pletl do cesty? Jsem jen Héfaistión, Alexandrův nejlepší přítel. Jsem nikdo.

Za zavřenými víčky jsem ho viděl s jeho budoucím synem, jak ho hladí po světlých vlasech a na tváři má ten svůj pyšný úsměv, který na něm tolik miluji.

Ten nápoj chutnal sladce jako víno, stejně sladce, jako on...

Dopil jsem a vrátil jí pohár do stále ještě natažených, čekajících rukou.

Chlácholivě jsem se na ni usmál.

„Dobrou noc, má paní," rozloučil jsem se a zamířil do svého pokoje.

Tam jsem rychle vklouzl do chladných přikrývek a roztřásl se zimou a vědomím toho, co jsem to právě provedl.

Nespím rád sám ve své posteli. Mnohem radši spím s ním v jeho posteli. Mám rád, když se slunce odráží v jeho vlasech, vypadají pak jako zlaté. Najednou jsem se přestal chvět, protože jsem ho před sebou viděl tak jasně, jako by opravdu stál v mém pokoji. Jeho pohled by snad dokázal i přivést vodu k varu. Ten pohled plný sebeuspokojení. Vyzývavé naklonění hlavy. Silné ruce. Rychlé nohy. Smělá slova. Vedle něj stojí Róxana. Drží malý uzlíček v náručí. Syna. Smějí se. Štěstí. Co je to štěstí?

Slunce tak moc svítí. Zatáhněte záclony! Je vedro. Takové vedro... Víno. Potřebuji se napít! Horké. Proč je tak horké? Hlasy. Pořád tu někdo mluví. Ruce... Proč na mě pořád sahají? Chci být sám... Sám s ním. Alexandře...

Asi jsem na chvíli usnul... Zdály se mi tak divoké sny, jako už dlouho ne. Vlastně to ani nebyly sny, jako spíš útržky snů, útržky mých představ, zasunutých hluboko do podvědomí. Možná to byly halucinace z horečky. Dobře cítím, že mi stoupá každým nadechnutím a ten tlak v hlavě je k neunesení.

„Ještě včera v noci byl..."

To je jeho hlas! Prudce jsem otevřel oči, abych se na něj mohl podívat. Vypadá tak rozčileně. Alexandře...

„Nalil si vodu do vína."

Tohle už nebyl jeho hlas. To byl ten hlas, který mě předtím pořád obtěžoval. Nesympatický hlas. Z něj mě bolí hlava ještě víc.

„Jak je to možné? Tyfus z Indie?" zeptal se Alexandr vyděšeně.

Kdybys tak věděl... Tohle není tyfus, to je něco mnohem, mnohem horšího. Vypil jsem jed, který mi podala tvoje žena.

„Nedělejte si starosti."

Nedělej si starosti... Už bude dobře. Brzy už budeš šťastný – ty, tvůj syn a... Róxana.

„Pár dní se prospí, a bude zdráv."

Ten ranhojič je úplně stupidní. Nepoznal by smrt na jazyku, ani kdyby před ním tancovala nahá jako Afroditina velekněžka a kopala ho přitom do zubů. Kdybych měl sil nazbyt a nebylo mi tak mizerně, vlastnoručně ho vyrazím ze svého pokoje. Ale teď sotva udržím víčka otevřená a kdybych se zvedl... Asi bych se nezvedl...

Alexandr se na mě dívá. Asi čeká na nějaký signál, znamení toho, jak mi je. Bohové, vždyť já už se na něj nemohu ani usmát...

„Je mi líp. Brzo budu na nohou," zasténal jsem. Ach ty milosrdné lži. Ale co mu mám říct? Musel jsem říct přesně tohle, ať už to znělo nepřesvědčivě, jak chtělo. Přesně tohle totiž chtěl slyšet. Ne to, že mi zbývá už jen pár minut života. Ne to, že se ho vzdávám kvůli němu. Ne to, že se modlím ke všem bohům, aby konec přišel co nejrychleji, protože ta bolest je nesnesitelná.

Hlavně, že je klidnější...

„Neopouštěj mě, Héfaistióne!"

Není klidnější...

Proč je tu takové světlo? To světlo mě řeže do očí jako ten nejostřejší nůž.

„Můj Alexandře." Jeho jméno sotva opustilo mé rty. To jméno bolí. Tak to bolí...

„Héfaistióne!"

Ten výkřik se mi rozlehl v mysli několikrát. Nemohu dýchat... Nádech. Bolí. Výdech. Bolí. Světlo. Jeho hlas... Nic jiného už neexistuje...

„Bez tebe nejsem nic."

Alexandr. Bude mít syna. Syn.

„Bojuj, Héfaistióne, zemřeme spolu, je to náš osud!"

Jde pryč... Opouští mě. I já jeho... Světlo. Nádech. Výdech...


End file.
